Exhausted parents kiss
by LexSnape
Summary: Regulus y Sev viven una agitada vida como padres, pero aún así tienen un momento para amarse. / Kissing List #23.


_No sé qué decir -?- Siento que he llegado a un lugar donde nunca pensé que llegaría ¡Es que son 100 fics publicados! Estoy un poco muy emocionada, así que les dejo algo bonito y no angustioso, porque sí, es un momento feliz -?-. Y además de todo estoy dejando esto como regalo de cumpleaños muy atrasado para mi hermoso marido, el hombre que más amo en este mundo. Mi amor, que me pediste un PrinceBlack no angst y este lo tenía guardado para ti._

 _Historia del universo de **Our Life.**_

 _Historia basada en los prompts **Kissing List #23** —que encontré por ahí en Tumblr y no tengo link—._

 _Historia beteada por **G. Mauvaise**._

* * *

 _Exhausted parents kiss._

Severus apagó la luz de magos un movimiento de la varita y con otro encendió el hada de juguete para que volara libremente por la habitación iluminando ligeramente con su suave resplandor de color azul perlado, justo antes de dar media vuelta y cerrar la puerta al salir de la habitación.

Suspiró, fatigado, y se recargó por unos segundos en la puerta de madera oscura. Había sido un día largo y agotador, lleno de gritos infantiles, juegos y mucha azúcar, por no hablar de los horribles payasos que mantuvieron a Casio totalmente tenso y suplicándole la mayor parte del día para que se mantuviera a su lado incluso mientras jugaba con los demás niños.

Con siete años y un montón de energía extra gracias a toneladas de azúcar, Severus podía considerarse afortunado de aún mantenerse de pie. No era un hombre viejo, en lo absoluto. Con sus treinta años recién cumplidos era un mago joven, pero seguir el ritmo de un niño y encargarse de otros detalles de la fiesta fue todo un reto para él.

Caminó, arrastrando los pies por el pasillo hasta llegar a la sala de estar, donde Regulus se inclinaba con dificultad para recoger algunos de los juguetes nuevos de los gemelos en un intento inútil de poner orden en la casa antes de irse a dormir.

Severus se acercó y le quitó de las manos la cesta de juguetes, luego sacó su varita y con un movimiento que dejaba ver la reiterada práctica, todos los juguetes de la sala volaron directamente a él, entrando y perdiéndose en el hechizo de fondo infinito hasta que alguno de los gemelos decidiera que era hora de hacer un desastre de nuevo.

—Te odio —gruñó Regulus sentándose en el sofá y mirando a Severus con el ceño fruncido.

El hombre dejó la cesta debajo de la mesa para café y se sentó a un lado del más joven, su brazo rodeándolo por la espalda y tirando de él hacia su cuerpo. Regulus simplemente se acurrucó en el abrazo como si no hubiera dicho lo anterior.

—Sabes que si necesitas algo debes de llamarme, o puedes dejar que los dos recojan su desastre mañana.

—Solo por hoy, han estado molestos por un tiempo… y de todas formas es su cumpleaños más importante...

Regulus giró su cabeza y miró a Severus con una ligera sonrisa. El mayor le sonrió de vuelta a la vez que posaba su mano en el muy redondo vientre de Regulus.

—Estas agotado. Lamento no haberte ayudado demasiado hoy.

El hombre de ojos grises negó, apoyando su cabeza en el hombro de su esposo sin dejar de mirarlo.

—Cass te necesitaba más que yo. De cualquier forma, Harry estuvo feliz de ayudar cuanto pudo, y Lily y Remus se ocuparon de lanzar los hechizos necesarios por mí —bostezó, causando que de forma inevitable Severus lo imitara.

Había sido un día de locos, así que Severus lo ayudo a ponerse de pie y llegar hasta la habitación, sacarse la ropa y meterse en la cama, olvidándose por un día al menos de lavarse los dientes siquiera. Regulus se acurrucó en su pecho y levantó el rostro en una clara invitación.

Severus lo besó. Apenas un roce de labios por parte de ambos antes de que se quedaran dormidos. Ser padres era un trabajo de tiempo completo, uno que absorbía absolutamente toda la fuerza de ambos en días como esos, pero sus hijos eran lo más importante en sus vidas. Y nada cambiaría eso.

* * *

 _Mi fic número 100 tenía que ser de la OTP, solo digo... ¿Les ha gustado? ¿No los encuentran increíblemente perfectos juntos? ¿Quieren más amor a esta hermosa pareja? Dejen un comentario y seguro les respondo.  
Besos~_


End file.
